User blog:Krayfish/Future Plans and Renovations
Well, we've come along way. There's been talk of renovations of the wiki, but I wanted to make this blog so that everyone is clear on what is going on. Firstly, if aren't aware already, lots of stuff is happening on this blog: User_blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy_Mega_Post_1. That blog is a vast detailed list of reviews and miscellaneous tasks, but I feel the need to make this blog to explain what the long term goal is. What is our wiki? Because we've accumalated far more users than we used to have, the idea that Dark Prophecy is a major arc may seem limiting. Therefore, I propose that we demote its status to a regular arc. Sooner or later with the Novella Competition underway, we'll have stories that rival DP in length and quality. I think anything worthy of the title of "major arc" should be flexible enough to allow multiple users to join in. And in the future, this won't limit us when we begin to write about galaxies even further away. Dark Prophecy Personally, we should start diverting our focus to Chaos Crisis which is certainly more than worthy of the title of major arc. My own definition of a major arc is something on a much larger, more epic scale, and that's what Chaos Crisis is. You may ask, why should we divert our focus? Let's face it. We've delayed DP for far too long. It's been two years since we started working on it, but it's still not completely done. The great deal of procrastination has slowed progress down, and I've seen a relative lack of interest in it. Understandably, the renovations are going to have a serious impact on them, but admittedly, DP suffers from character underdevelopment and a lack of central focus. Some of us are already aware of the exact problems and causes, but if you are not, I cover that on the Mega Post so you can read that there. I think it is safe to start Chaos Crisis as soon as we make a master list of all the renovations to come. While we spend most time on CC, we can change DP as we see fit. Retconning Some of you may be hesitant to retcon your stuff because you'll fear a loss of accomplishment. Well, I have a solution, and if you are creative enough, it is possible to pull this off. You can work in the old versions of your stuff into new content. For example, I plan to turn the old version of Twin of Loneliness into a new story with a different set of characters. And if you want redo your civilization, just make the old one an Ancient. For example, the Iztur are heavily based on the Dhragolon's earliest incarnation. How you can help I would like everyone to write some sort of blog or forum post with what they want to accomplish with their creations. Not so much what stories you want to write. I want to know what everyone wants to do with them in the long run. Renovations list Below is a list of renovations that we've talked about in chat. If you haven't already, take a look at this article: History of Omni 01 Titans The hierarchy of Titans is different now. Underneath him are the galaxies which are Titans themselves. Every galaxy needs a method of keeping organic life under control to prevent them from reaching Moroitos level. *The Harbingers do this by meticulously wiping out the offenders. *Dromed is a single, watchful guardian. *Triangulum has X-rays that serve as Harbingers. *The new Titan on the block, Minos-Vaskus is a monster black hole that kills all life in the galaxy with gamma radiation. *The old Titans were put on the sidelines after they proved to be godmodding their creations too much. Therefore, they feel rejected. I like to think of the Titans like this: *I - the wiki *Galaxies - Admins *Titan - users Civilizations *The Demons are now just a civilization from the Gehenna Galaxy. *Although I don't know the exact plans, the Delson Hegemony and the Harvesters should be refurbished. *The Kklxin will be worked on. *More background civilizations. Characters The main thing to be fixed is character backstories and personalities. *Ahrganot was born on Krar and he's an assassin with a survivalist mentality. His brother his a noble warrior and labels people as either good or evil. *Tholker is very cold with a criminal background. *Etah travels forward in time via cryogenic stasis rather than being immortal. *Sol I Dor and Galiana need some work, but I do not know the changes that will be made to them. *Altus Infra is Ahrganot's mentor. Thus, in The Final Confrontation, Ahrganot would have second thoughts about it. *Some of the minor villains need work as well when it comes to motivations. Plot The trilogy of arcs that should be woven more neatly together should be Dark Prophecy, Chaos Crisis and Galactic Apocalypse. All of these stories should connect to one another in some way. Vern's release should be postponed until four billion years from now. Why? Well, if I wanted to promote the longevity of the universe, he would have made the system far more secure. To stop Vern, you would need civilizations on the level of those from the Multiverses Wiki. Obviously, we haven't reached that point yet, and the sense of scale would flow better if we had a new villain that would pose a threat to the Local Group. I will explain him in a moment. During Dark Prophecy, most references to the Titans are being removed. In Chaos Crisis, they will be introduced, but they will still be secondary to the story. The primary focus of Chaos Crisis is the struggles between civilizations, explaining why the Harbingers, Dromed and the X-rays are important. This will set the stage for the Vern replacement: Minos-Vaskus. Minos-Vaskus is a real entity, a monster black hole that makes up 14% of his galaxy. Of course, here on the wiki, he's been fictionalized as a Titan and guardian of his galaxy. However, he's very extreme. He killed off Demon civilization when they started to reach Moroitos level, but also killed off all life in the galaxy. When he finds that Demons are in MWG and nearby galaxies, he gets angry that he missed some and wishes to finish the job. He, of course, starts to go mad with power and seeks to destroy organic life, believing them to be the reason for the universe's problems. During CC, we should focus on the tensions between civilizations. During GA, they will have to band together to form a suicide team that could kill Minos with some negative matter. When we reach that point in writing, it will be a great opportunity for all users to contribute with their own heroes to band together to stop Minos. Of course, Minos wouldn't be alone. He would have legions of his own henchmen who were manipulated into thinking that by working with him, their survival would be guaranteed. These henchmen would be various breakaway factions from other civilizations. The Vern arc would be four billion years from now when civilizations have truly advanced to extremely high levels. With intrauniversal civilizations at our disposal during that era, a force that threatens to destroy the universe is far more realistic and believable. Category:Blog posts